DIFFERENT MEET
by Sparkling Pearl Blue
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja cantik yang hidup sederhana dan memiliki seorang adik yang mengidap leukimia, terlibat cinta dengan seorang namja tampan yang pernah menolongnya, Siwon. Namun apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar mengenal siapa Siwon sebenarnya? CHAPTER 1 UPDATED! WONKYU. BOYS LOVE.


**DIFFERENT MEET**

**A Wonkyu Story.**

**This is 100% pure my own story.**

**Won for Kyu. No one else.**

**-WONKYU-**

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang melipat apron hitam lusuhnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam sebuah loker kayu tua di depannya. Diraihnya sebuah dompet dari dalam loker kayu tua itu dan melirik isi dompet hitam itu. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan segera memasukannya ke dalam saku belakang celana _jeans_nya. Tak lupa ia mencangklongkan tas selempang putih di pundaknya. Ia kunci loker tua tersebut dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang kedai _ramyun_ kecil tempatnya bekerja. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya disertai suara derap langkah gaduh.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_..." Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat yang dipanggilnya.

"Ne _ahjumma_?" Kyuhyun, menjawab panggilan wanita paruh baya itu seraya tersenyum simpul.

Wanita pemilik kedai _ramyun_ kecil tempat Kyuhyun bekerja itu pun tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakan dua lembar uang sepuluh ribu _won _di tangan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya, ia mengembalikan uang itu.

"_Aniyo ahjumma_. Ma... Maaf aku tidak dapat menerimanya."

Namun wanita itu tersenyum seraya meletakan kembali lembaran uang itu.

"Anggap saja ini adalah bonus dariku karena selama ini kau sudah bekerja giat di kedai ini. Ambilah, gunakan uang ini untuk membantu membeli obat untuk Jino."

Kemudian wanita itu berlalu. Kyuhyun menatap kepergiannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Didongakannya kepalanya ke atas untuk menghalau air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh.

-**WONKYU-**

Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pukul 23.40, Kyuhyun melayani pelanggan-pelanggan yang akan mengisi bahan bakar di SPBU tempatnya bekerja. 'Beberapa menit lagi aku akan pulang,' batinnya senang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun menyelesaikan _shift_nya, dengan langkah riang ia melangkah keluar menyusuri trotoar untuk pejalan kaki. Sepuluh menit berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan kota _Seoul_ yang tenang di malam hari, Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia mulai melihat apotek 24 jam langganannya di ujung jalan. Kyuhyun segera disambut oleh senyum ramah seorang apoteker cantik yang bahkan sudah mengenal Kyuhyun karena hampir setiap minggu Kyuhyun mampir untuk membeli obat disana.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun-_ssi_, bagaimana hari mu? Menyenangkan?" tanya sang apoteker cantik ketika Kyuhyun menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi _copy_-an resep untuk adiknya.

"Sangat menyenangkan Yuri-_ssi_. " Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sang apoteker bergegas mengambilkan obat yang tertulis di resep yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu sekarang?"

"Adik ku dalam kondisi sehat, Jino memiliki semangat untuk sembuh yang tinggi, ia selalu meminum obatnya. Itu membuatku menjadi semakin semangat mencari uang untuk penyembuhannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar, ia senang ketika mengingat adik laki-laki semata wayangnya itu kondisinya stabil.

Jino mengidap leukimia stadium dua, dan itu sempat membuat Kyuhyun sangat terpuruk. Diam-diam Kyuhyun selalu menangis di tengah malam saat adik satu-satunya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun itu terlelap disisinya. Namun melihat adiknya yang tetap berusaha tegar di usia yang masih sangat belia, membuat Kyuhyun bangkit dan bekerja semakin giat untuk mengobati Jino. Hidup dengan kondisi yang sangat sederhana tak membuat Kyuhyun menyerah pada keadaan. Kyuhyun bekerja hampir siang dan malam untuk mendapatkan uang yang cukup. Dan keadaan ini sudah Kyuhyun jalani hampir satu tahun.

"Ini obatnya Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Suara sang apoteker cantik menginterupsi lamunan Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu segera menyerahkan uangnya dan mengambil kantong plastik putih yang sudah berisi obat-obatan milik Jino.

"Semoga adikmu cepat sembuh ya, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"_Ne, jeongmal_ _kamsahamnida_ Yuri-_ssi_."

Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apotek tersebut, berjalan kembali menyusuri trotoar yang sepi dan temaram. Hanya beberapa toko yang buka selarut ini dan jarang sekali ada pejalan kaki. Tak lama kemudian ia berbelok dan kemudian menyusuri sebuah gang sempit yang sedikit menanjak, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Kyuhyun ingin segera sampai apartemen kecil dan kumuhnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Jino pasti sudah tidur. Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantel coklat tuanya, udara malam yang dingin mulai menggelitik kulit putih pucatnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ada orang yang mengikutinya, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa pemuda berandalan mabuk mendekatinya. Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah setengah berlari, namun pemuda-pemuda berandalan dibelakangnya berlari mengejarnya hingga salah satu dari mereka berhasil menarik bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tetap tenang ketika salah satu dari mereka menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun dengan tangan kasarnya.

"Hei, kau ini _namja_ atau _yeoja_? Kau sangat manis seperti _yeoja_." Lalu pemuda berandalan itu tertawa-tawa disusul dengan rekannya yang lain. Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan mimik wajahnya agar tetap waspada. Kyuhyun seketika mendelik ketika salah satu dari mereka meraba dadanya.

"Wah, ternyata kau _namja_ ya? Aku baru melihat ada _namja_ secantik dirimu. Wah wah wah."

Pemuda itu kemudian semakin intense meraba pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kasar. Hal itu membuat tiga orang dari segerombolan preman itu mengunci pergerakan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha melawan namun tenaganya jelas tidak mampu mengalahkan tiga pemuda mabuk ini. Pria berotot kekar dan bertangan kasar yang sedari tadi meraba dirinya itu pun tertawa.

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan seorang pria. Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Pria itu kemudian menyentuh selangkangan Kyuhyun yang terbalut celana _jeans_. Hal itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun berteriak, namun sebelum teriakannya dapat terdengar, mulut dan hidung Kyuhyun disumpal dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang berbau sangat tajam. Tak lama Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali. Orang-orang brengsek ini pasti sudah mencampurnya dengan obat bius, pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meronta namun tenaganya berangsur-angsur hilang, ditambah tiga orang yang masih mengunci pergerakannya. Kesadaran Kyuhyun mulai menipis, ia dapat merasakan seseorang menyesap bibirnya kasar. Namun Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menggigit lidah pria brengsek ini, pria itu menggeram kesal lalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke pipi kiri Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat. Kesadarannya mulai hilang, dengan pandangan yang mulai gelap Kyuhyun melihat ada seorang pria datang dan menghajar pria mabuk yang akan menggagahinya itu. Dan segalanya menjadi benar-benar gelap.

**-WONKYU-**

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Kepalanya sungguh sakit sekali. Dia mulai mampu mengingat apa yang semalam terjadi padanya dan itu membuatnya membelalakan mata. Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya, _**dimana aku berada?**_

Ini sungguh bukan apartemen yang ditinggali olehnya dan juga Jino. Ruangan ini sama sempitnya dengan kamarnya namun entah mengapa terasa begitu nyaman dan lebih hangat.

Kyuhyun meraba kantong celananya, dikeluarkannya telepon genggam miliknya dan mata Kyuhyun seketika terbelalak saat melihat puluhan _missed call_ yang berasal dari adiknya. _**Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jino? **_Pikiran Kyuhyun seketika menjadi kalut, ketika ia hendak bangkit, sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit dan saat itu pula terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, seorang pria dengan celana _jeans_ belel dan kaos lengan panjang putih menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, secangkir air mineral dan obat yang Kyuhyun kenali sebagai aspirin. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, _**siapa namja ini?**_

"Apa kau yang sudah menolongku semalam?"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum dan meletakkan nampannya diatas tempat tidur yang sedang Kyuhyun duduki sekarang.

"Ne, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, matanya tak lepas menatap namja tampan dihadapannya. Alis tebal lurus, mata indah dan garis wajahnya yang tegas dan oh, jangan lupakan lesung yang bertengger di kedua pipinya ketika _namja_ itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyumannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan dimana kau tinggal, jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku. Apa kau keberatan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, kepalanya masih sedikit terasa pening namun lebih baik jika dibandingkan ketika dirinya baru membuka mata tadi.

"_Jeongmal kamsahamnida_, uhm..." Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa namja ini. Sang namja berlesung pipi pun tersenyum lagi dan lagi.

"Siwon, namaku Siwon. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_ kalau begitu."

"_Jeongmal kamsahamnida_ telah menolongku Siwon _hyung_. Perkenalkan aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Nama yang bagus."

Kemudian mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum. Awal yang manis bukan?

Kyuhyun jadi teringat Jino, adiknya. Jino pasti sudah sangat mencemaskannya. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun segera turun dari ranjang dan memakai sepatunya. Membuat Siwon heran.

"Kau mau kemana? Istirahatlah saja dulu, para berandalan brengsek itu pasti sudah membuatmu takut. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, walaupun yah hanya seadanya karena aku tidak punya banyak uang, namun aku jamin rasa buburnya cukup enak."

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya mengikat tali sepatu kets lusuh miliknya.

_"Mianhamnida_ _hyung_. Aku harus segera pulang, adikku pasti sangat mencemaskanku di rumah. Terimakasih _hyung_."

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, namun efek obat bius para berandalan itu masih terasa di kepalanya. Siwon yang menyadarinya segera menuntun_ namja_ cantik itu untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau bisa berbaring jika kau mau. Para berandalan itu sudah memberikanmu obat bius dan efeknya tidak hilang dengan cepat." Siwon mengambil mangkuk bubur dari nampannya, dan mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergeming. "Kau harus makan walaupun sedikit."

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya perlahan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon, rasa buburnya memang enak. Hanya beberapa suap dan Kyuhyun sudah memberi isyarat untuk menyudahinya, Siwon tersenyum kemudian memberikan gelas airnya beserta aspirin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminumnya dengan cepat lalu bangkit seraya membungkuk pada Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus membalas kebaikan _hyung_ seperti apa nantinya. Sekali lagi, _jeongmal kamsahamnida_ _hyung_. Aku harus pergi sekarang, ini sudah lewat tengah hari dan aku harus menemui adikku." Kyuhyun membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum kemudian memakai tas selempangnya, namun suara Siwon menginterupsi.

"Kalau begitu biar ku antar, aku punya sebuah skuter tua. Bukankah lebih cepat sampai lebih baik?"

**-WONKYU-**

Setelah dua puluh menit menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang padat dengan skuter sederhana milik Siwon, Kyuhyun dan pemuda itu akhirnya sampai di depan bangunan dimana apartemen Kyuhyun berada. Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Siwon untuk mampir sejenak namun Siwon menolak.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja setelah ini Kyu atau bos ku bisa memecatku. Lain kali aku pasti datang kesini lagi."

Siwon tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi menawannya lagi, dan hal itu sukses membuat dada Kyuhyun berdesir.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ya _hyung_._ Annyeonghaseyo_." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan segera membalikan tubuhnya, melangkah **-**atau sedikit berlari menjauh dari pemuda yang telah menolongnya dari para berandalan jalang yang hampir saja menggagahinya. Siwon menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tak pernah sedikitpun berkurang kadarnya. Siwon tahu ia tertarik dengan namja itu. Ketika punggung Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tak terlihat, seorang pria paruh baya berjas hitam rapi menghampiri Siwon dan membungkukan badannya.

"Dia sungguh manis 'kan _ahjussi_?" Ucap Siwon pada pria paruh baya bersetelan mahal di sampingnya, tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya. Laki-laki yang ia panggil 'ahjussi' itu tersenyum geli lalu kemudian berujar, "Apa **Tuan Muda** benar-benar menyukainya?"

Siwon kemudian terkekeh,"Dia sangat menarik." Matanya tak lepas menatap bangunan apartemen tua tempat namja manis itu tinggal. Sang pria paruh baya bersetelan mahal itu hanya tersenyum simpul beretika lalu kemudian mimik wajahnya berubah serius ketika berkata, "Tuan Muda, rapat direksi akan dimulai setengah jam lagi."

Senyum Siwon luntur seketika, ia menghela napas berat. "Aku tahu."

"Apa para berandalan biadab itu sudah dijebloskan ke dalam penjara?" Sejurus kemudian Siwon bertanya dengan wajah mengeras, dikepalkannya kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Siwon menahan amarah ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Apa jadinya jika ia terlambat untuk menolong _namja_ cantik itu semalam?

_Ahjussi_ itu kemudian membalas dengan nada penuh etikanya,"Sudah Tuan Muda. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Siwon membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan, tidak menuju skuter sederhana yang tadi dipakainya, melainkan menuju sebuah _Mercedes_ hitam mengkilat yang terparkir beberapa puluh meter dari sana. Sang pria bersetelan mahal itu pun segera memberi isyarat kepada seorang _bodyguard_ untuk membawa skuter tua milik Tuan Muda-nya. Dan tak berapa lama _Mercedes_ hitam itu meluncur dengan segala kemewahannya, menembus kawasan padat penduduk di jantung kota Seoul di siang hari.

**_Awal yang indah namun rumit bukan?_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**Hello guys, I'm back with a brand new story. I hope you like it :)**

**So, would you mind to give me your review?**

**With Love,**

**Sparkling Pearl Blue**


End file.
